


Blood Mage

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Jowan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Mage

Jowan used to push his sleeves up a lot: when he was getting frustrated with a new spell, when he was winning or badly losing a card game, when he was about to launch into some passionate (but badly reasoned) point in an intense discussion. You could identify him at a meal simply by looking down the table and picking out the bare forearms. 

It was only as Alim was being rowed across Lake Calanhad to his new life as a Warden that he realized he hadn’t seen Jowan’s sleeves pushed up in months.


End file.
